My target
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: A septiplier fan fiction where mark and Sean are hired to kill each other. Soon they team up to kill other people trying to kill them and finally discover who wanted them dead all along. At the same time this is going on they finally come to terms with their emotions and feelings towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

As mark walked up the tile steps he couldn't help but notice the scent of cigarettes and alcoholic drinks. He smiled softly at others, shaking hands as he heads inside. He glanced around the area, slowly shifting his eye contact from one person to the other. This was going to take all night at this rate. He looked down at a picture of Sean. For some reason he was hired to kill this man. But hey, its 3 million for this guys head. Mark looked down at the picture and smiled softly before looking up to see his target heading upstairs.

Sean saw the red haired man and was hoping he'd follow. He opened the library doors and moved to the back of the library to hide. He wasn't sure who this "mark" was but 3 million is a lot of money. Sean glanced back towards the door watching the man walk towards the bookshelves. "Hello mark." He said quietly as he grabbed his knife. Better safe than sorry. Don't want to make a bang with all the people downstairs.

Mark heard his name and wanders towards that spot, a needle in his pocket. "Why hello Sean, seems to me we are bit in a predicament. Tell you what. You come out here and we can talk like men." Mark smiled softly and holds out his hand. "I promise I don't bite hard."

Sean shrugged and takes the hand, flipping it behind marks back, shoving him to the floor, grabbing the needle. "For me? You shouldn't have." He throws the needle and placed both hands on marks back, flipping forward to be off marks back. "Really I mean it." Mark stands up slowly and nods. "That's fine I always preferred using my hands." He throws a punch at Sean's face, Sean dodging quickly, shoving his fist into marks chin. He moved out of the way as mark stumbled back. " I thought you'd Be a challenge." Sean said with a laugh. He flipped open a knife and slashed at mark, mark leaning out of the way several times, using a book to block the stab. The knife gets stuck in the book, mark throwing it out the window. "Come on man! My mom gave me that knife!" Sean yelled and mark looked at the window. "I'm sorry. I can go get it." Sean growled and jumped onto marks back, wrapping one arm around marks throat. "Don't sweat it." He said, mark grabbing his arm, slipping him off and slamming him into the desk. He groaned when his back hit the desk and looked up to see marks hand grasp his throat. He grabbed marks hand with both of his. His heart beating fast against marks finger tips. "Why are you doing this?" Sean asked nose dripping blood.

Mark sighed, leaning down, lips brushing softly across Sean's lips as he speaks slowly. "3 million for your head. That's why sweetheart." Sean's eyes close partly as he holds up marks picture. "Same. You are my target." He flipped over the picture a signed note from the same man who gave mark Sean's picture.

Mark pressed down against Sean as he contemplated what that meant. "Well it looks like we are each others target. Fight to the de-" he hears the library door open and glanced back at the head of the house. "The hell is going on up here?" Sean gripped the back of marks hair, kissing him passionately, other hand slipping the jacket half way down his arms, hair becoming a mess. Sean then pulled his mouth away from marks lips, pressing them against marks neck. He sinks his teeth into the soft skin, Sucking at the skin to create a hickey. The man looked at them and covered his mouth. "My apologies. I didn't mean to disrupt you. Carry on." He shuts the door and Sean shoved mark off, mark adjusting his vest and coat to look nice again. "Well, that was unexpected." Mark said and looked at Sean who opened the window. "Until next time." He kissed his palm and blows a kiss before standing upright. Leaning back to fall out the window. Mark runs towards the window and looked down to see Sean had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark had spent a good long while trying to discover where Sean had gone. It was almost impossible to find this guy. But after talking to his friend Bob, Bob had managed to hack into Sean laptop, discovering and locating his home. Mark was getting geared up, black skinny jeans, black shoes, black shirt, black everything. He grabbed a knife with a red handle and a black blade. He smirked, tucking it inside of his shirt. He loads his gun, putting it in his holster and a few other things as well. He grabbed a rope and harness getting ready to get his target.

At Sean's home the fence was pretty tall and had spikes at the top. Large brown wooden door. He climbed the fence and rolled across the lawn. He looks left then right making sure this assassin hadn't left anything for him to land on or get stuck in. Mark Goes up to a window and picks the lock, sliding the glass up enough to slip inside. Looking left to right he was trying to decide how to get to Sean. He bites his lower lip, slowly moving through the house to get to him. He flipped open his knife and heads up the stairs towards the others bedroom.

Sean was sound asleep in the queen sized bed. He heard a small creek but didn't mind it do to the fact his house was old and usually creek's when it was settling. He heard footsteps and wakes up to see a knife pointed at him. His heart dropping into his stomach and out his ass practically. Mark smiled and tilted the knife slightly. "Scared?" He asked and Sean glared, snapping at mark. "Waking up with a knife pointed at your throat is as terrifying as it sounds." Mark chuckled and folds his knife back up. "I didn't come here to kill you. I came here to strike a deal." Sean looked taken back. He sits up in the bed, green hair flopping to the side and grey shirt wrinkled up. "Deal? What kind of deal?" He asked unsure about this. Mark smiled and speaks up a bit more. "I think we should team up and find the guy who wanted us to kill each other." Sean chuckled and laid back down, turning his back to mark. "I think I'd rather take you killing me the. Do that. We don't know who that guy is. We don't know where the letter came from. We don't know why he wanted you dead. We just don't know." Mark jumped onto Sean's bed. "Please, help me out?" Sean groaned. "Alright fine. I'll help you." Mark smiled and pulled Sean out of bed. " good! Let's go!" Sean yawned and stumbled out of bed. Wearing only green boxers and a grey t shirt. "What?! Now? Why? Can't I sleep in just a little longer!" Sean demanding answers as mark shakes his head. "No time. Get ready."

Sean walked past mark towards the bathroom. After about an hour he comes out and glanced at mark, hair dripping water onto the floor. "Let's go downstairs." He heads down two flights of stairs before opening a giant door that lead to a shit ton of weapons mounted on the walls and sitting on tables. "It's it really necessary to have all of these?" Mark questions. Sean answering almost immediately after. "Hey, every single one of these has saved my life at least once." Mark points at a large gun on the wall. "even that one?" Sean looked up and chuckled. "Actually that's a decoration." He pulled on black clothing as well, loading up on his own weapons. "I recommend we start at the building where we got our letters and where we were told to meet up."

Mark and Sean drive to the bar and begin looking around. Sean was sucking on a red, cherry lollipop that was staining his tongue a dark red color. He glanced over at mark who was in the middle of scanning the faces in the crowd. They finally see a man handing another note to another assassin. "He's the guy we want." Sean said and walked towards him. "Hey, we need to talk." Sean said to the man who was sitting at the table. "Listen I don't do a whole lot of talkin. And I really don't want to bother with you. So get out of my face and we won't have a problem." The guy said to Sean and Sean rolled his eyes, he grabbed the other by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the table. "You're going to tell me where you get those letters." The guy laughed, snapping his fingers to get the attention of two other guys who come restrain Sean. "Listen kid. I don't have to tell you nothin, so stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." Sean breaks free, mark slamming his fist into one of the body guards faces. Sean grabbed the man and snarled. "You're going to tell me! Or else." The man shrugged. "I ain't tellin ya shit." Sean throws the man to the floor with a huff. The man gets up and begins walking away mark watching Sean carefully. Sean picked up one of the chairs at a nearby table, slamming it against the back of the mans body, causing him to fall. Mark had never seen anything quite as beautiful as Sean breaking a chair over a thugs back in his life. He smiled softly, watching Sean beat the shit out of this guy. The moment gun shots go off mark and Sean grab the man, running out to the car. "Go! Go! Go!" Mark gets in the driver seat. Sean throwing the man in the back seat before he jumped into the front passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3

As they drive down the road mark and Sean spend the long hours bonding. "So howd you get into the business?" Mark asked and Sean leaned back. "Someone tried to kill my brother and I shot them. The thrill it gave me, the smile it put on my face to see the man go down was good. And it wasn't a psycho kind of way. It was more of a I killed the bad guy. I killed someone who was hurting others. So I took up the job to keep that up. So the only people I really kill are those who deserve it." Sean explained and mark nods. "Alright I get ya." Mark chuckled and drums against the wheel. "How about you? How'd you get into the business?" Marks face practically drained away. "I'd rather not get into that." Sean sits up. "no! I told you! You have to tell me!" Mark groaned. "I'll tell you when we've been friends for longer than five hours." Sean shrugged in agreement. I guess that was fair. The man in the back seat stirs slightly. He quietly rolled over to get a good look at Sean and mark. He closed his eyes, mark glancing in the rear view mirror to look at him. "He's still sleeping." Mark then stares back at the road and Sean shrugged. "Well it gives us time to throw him i-" the man wrapped his arm around Sean's throat pulling him into the backseat. Mark swerving. "PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!" Sean and the man yelled mark trying to focus.

Sean punched at the guy, trying to roll over enough to get out of his grasp. A few punches thrown at his face. Sean rolled them over and punched the guy harder in the face a few times. Sean tried to get to the front seat and the man pulled him back into the back, mark smacking the other. "HEY GET OFF OF HIM. DONT MAKE ME CRASH THIS CAR!" Mark threatens and Sean kicked the guy into the window, cracking it on impact. Sean grabbed a rope and mark forced the wheel to the right and then the left then back to the right making them go all over the place. Sean rolled into the other window, the man slamming into him. Then when mark makes a hard right both of the men go flying, hitting the other window hard enough to break it completely. Mark makes a hard left sending Sean and the man to hit the other door, glass smacking into them. Sean tied the mans hands together, mark hitting a speed bump causing Sean and the guy to fly upwards and hit the ceiling of the car. "MARK WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE?!" Sean snapped and mark hits another speed bump, sending Sean back into the roof, guy hitting him in the stomach with his head. Sean groaned and mark pulled over, getting out of the car to grab Sean out of the back. Mark tied the guys hands behind his back and forced the other to lay hog tied in the back seat. "Stay." He said and looked at Sean. He laughed and points to the front seat. "Go sit down and grab the towel in the glove compartment to clean yourself up." Sean flipped him off, grabbing the towel as he sits down with a groan.

Mark pulled up to Sean's house. Both of them dragging the guy in through the back. Once inside they tied the man down in a chair, looking him over for weapons. "Alright. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. You tell me where the guy who's been giving you these letters is and we will take you off of our kill list. If not we will kill you and make it look like whinnie the pooh did it." Mark threatened and the guy shakes his head. "I can't tell you. If I do then he will kill me." Sean laughed. "Good, you're dead either way. So just be a dear and give me the answer I want." Mark growled and pushed Sean out of the way. "We will make sure you stay alive. We are going to go kill this guy so you won't have to worry if you tell us." The mans face looked a little relieved. He licked his bottom lip and shakes his head. "Fine. Alright. I'll tell you." Sean looked at mark and grabbed his laptop. The man listing off the name and the building. "OK, stay here and Bob will feed you every now and then." Mark smiled and walked upstairs. Sean following close behind. "Alright. I can pull a few strings and we can get a ride to California." Mark gets back in the broken car, sending wade and Bob a message. Sean and mark going to an old auto shop. "I'm calling in a favor." Mark says to the man at the front desk. "I see. Well I'm kind of in the middle of something." The man points to a guy in a black coat and grey pants. Mark nods and shakes the guys hand, giving him a quick hug.

Mark runs out with Sean holding up some keys. "Let's go find our new ride." Mark smiled and heads into the lot, he walked past a ton of nice cars, pressing the unlock button a few hundred times. "Where the fuck is it?" He snapped and looked over at Sean who points to the roof. "Up there." Marks mouth hangs open as he looked at the helicopter. He pressed unlock the helicopter making a small chime. "Well. Let's do this thing." Mark climbed up the metal ladder. He huffed and opened the helicopter door, both Sean and mark climbing in. Mark lifts up off the roof and flies forward almost smacking into a building. Sean cringed and holds onto the "oh shit" handle. He turned his attention towards mark. "Do you even know how to fly this thing?!" Sean snapped and mark swallowed hard. "Normally id lie and say yes. But seeing as though you witnessed me almost crash into that building I'm assuming you already know the answer considering I just almost hit that building." Mark smiled and seans heart pounded in his chest.

After a few hours of flying Sean wakes up to see a bright yellow flashing button. "Hey mark?" He asked and mark glanced over. "What?" Sean points to the button. "Why is that button blinking.?" Mark smiled and looked at the sky. "Well as you ca- wait, blinking?" He looked over and shrugged. "No idea. I'd say press it but that's a bad idea." Sean shrugged and grabbed a book about the helicopter from the side door, reading through it carefully. The helicopter makes a strange noise and mark looked at the button. "Fuck it!" He pressed it and an alarm goes off. Sean looking up horrified. "What did you do?!" The helicopters blades stop spinning and the helicopter begins falling, Sean falling into the back of the helicopter. He screamed at the top of his lungs, mark holding onto the sterring. "IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!" mark yelled and Sean yelled back. "IM NOT! I JUST DONT WANT TO!" Sean thinks hard and smiled. "PRESS THE RED BUTTON AND THEN THE GREEN. ON THE RIGHT AN ORANGE SWITCH SHOULD TURN ON. FLIP IT AND YOULL GET AUTO PILOT!" Mark begins button mashing and before he knows it the helicopter stabilizes, Sean falling onto the floor. He sits up and mark glanced back. "Told you I knew what I was doing." Sean goes to argue, raising one finger but ends up grabbing a bucket to throw up in.

Sean looked over at mark with soft tired eyes. "Hey, wanna tell me how you got into the business now." Mark takes in a soft great and blows out air before speaking. "When I was a kid my dad died, he was taken from me. I spiraled into depression and didn't want to get out of bed. My step mom didn't really like me either so when I ended up living with her she took one look at me and threw me out into the streets where I spent most of my time. I grew up learning how to fight and fend for myself. But then I discovered I could make money off of doing things. So I started with little things like stealing and breaking into homes and then worked my way up to a high paying assassin." It was noticeable that mark had a hard time sharing his past with others so Sean pats marks shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you can consider me your family now." Sean smiled sincerely and mark laughed. "Sorry. But assassins don't have family. So let me shatter that dream now." Sean's face went from a nice warm smile to slowly draining away of emotion. "Right but I figu-" mark turned to face Sean, "I SAID WE DONT HAVE FAMILY."


End file.
